Organic photoreceptor materials for use in toner imaging are well known. In some systems the organic photoreceptor is coated onto a drum or endless belt on which an electrostatic image is formed. In other systems a sheet of photoreceptor material is mounted onto a drum to provide the same function.
WO 96/07955 published Mar. 14, 1996 and assigned to the same assignees as the present application describes a photoreceptor having an underlying dust masking layer, preferably of paper.